User talk:NotOneWith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 理系女子は笑わない (Rikei Joshi wa Warawanai) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 12:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC) About uploading images Hello, This wikia is not an image host. So please do not upload personal images to this wiki. As stated in the Image Guideline, you can use photo hosting sites like Photobucket or Tinypic for personal images instead. Thank you for your consideration. Amandelen (talk) 20:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Explicit/Questionable Templates Hello, Thank you for making templates, but could you please consult with an admin before adding them to a page? I get that you're trying to help, and I appreciate that, but it's not a good idea to make such big changes without consulting or even notifying other editors. I'll make a forum post about the templates and ask if people are in favour of using them (as updating all pages will take some time), after which we'll see what we'll do. Have a nice day, Amandelen (talk) 11:27, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello, My bad. I've removed the notification. Amandelen (talk) 07:07, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: +IMPALE Hello, Yes, technically it's acceptable since it's a Spin-off much like ロリ誘拐 (Loli Yuukai) (which is also extremely inappropriate). I'll sensor some of the words like on the F**k Me page, and then it should be OK. Amandelen (talk) 14:18, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Could you please stop editing the page right now? I'm busy with it and you editing it will only cause an edit war. Amandelen (talk) 14:29, June 15, 2016 (UTC) It's okay, don't worry about it. Amandelen (talk) 14:33, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Reprints Hello, Just a quick correction: the view count of YouTube videos that are not listed as "official" versions should not be put in the infobox. So while Scream does have 99,000+ views on YouTube, this is not the official upload by (one of the) author(s) and therefore doesn't count and should not be put in the box. Amandelen (talk) 18:45, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Epilepsy Template Thank you. I'll make a forum post again. I want to make sure that everyone (or at least the majority) is okay with using it. Amandelen (talk) 08:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: 103.252.202.128 Hello, Thank you for notifying me. Since they only did it once, they won't be blocked. If they do it again, I'll block them. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:16, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: +IMPALE Hello, Thank you very much for your birthday wishes. I really appreciate it =). Also, thank you for notifying me about the +IMPALE page. But just a small correction, the censorship is there to make sure that this wiki follows the TOU, as the swearwords are profane and therefore ought to be censored. To say that it's on admin's orders would imply that I and the other admin are a kind of "boss" in comparison to other editors, but this is not (supposed to be) true at all. We're supposed to be more of a guide to the other editors, and not a boss. This is also why I set up polls every time I want to make a change to the lay-out of the wiki (for example the questionable and explicit templates), to make sure that everyone gets a vote in it and that ultimately the community decides. I should probably leave a note about the TOU in the Song Article Guideline to explain this, though. But I really do appreciate you talking to that anon and reverting their edit, so again, thank you very much. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:40, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Additional Information on Warning Templates Hey TooPointOhh, First of all, thank you for adding that quote to your message to the anon. I really appreciate it =). Secondly, could I ask a favour of you? Seramyu recently brought to my attention that you can add additional information to the questionable and explicit templates on VOCALOID wiki. Since it's not a very big change and adding additional information should be optional and not mandatory (unlike adding the templates themselves for example), I'd like to add the feature right away. However, I do not have much experience with templates and I have no idea how I'd be able to do that. Do you perhaps know how to do this? Seramyu thinks adding this template should help. If you don't want to do it, I'll try to figure it out myself. If you do want to do it, please take all the time you need. Thank you for reading this message. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:06, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much. As I already said, please take all the time you need. Have a nice day =). EDIT: Didn't realize it was already done. Thank you for adding the feature so fast, I really appreciate it =). Amandelen (talk) 19:27, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Rounding numbers The rules now say that you should round numbers down to the first two digits, so maybe Coxal's edits are OK. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:28, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: COXAL Hey TooPointOhh, In this case it was not a useless edit (actually since my last warning I haven't seen her make any unnecessary edits anymore either). There's a new rule in the guidelines about rounding viewcounts off. Songs with less than 1,000 view should be rounded down to one digit and songs with more than 1,000 should be rounded down to two digits. So her edit was actually following the rules. The rule was added a few days ago to reduce the masses of emails some users were getting when the viewcount on pages they followed were updated. Since the rule only concerns viewcount updates, I only notified users who update viewcounts very often since the rule applies to them the most. Still, thank you for notifying me. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 16:27, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: 103.196.137.198 Thank you for telling me about it. I've written them a message. If they do it again, I'll block them. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:02, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:103.196.139.202 Hey ToopointOhh, I already noticed it as well, but since TK-999 already blocked them I decided to not intervene. I'll keep a close check on them once their block expires. Thank you for messaging me about it. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 13:43, October 12, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.139.202 Hello, 103.196.139.202 is already blocked. Have a good day Rachinaf (talk) 18:38, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Hey TooPointOhh, Linking to a blog post might not be direct enough, as a lot of (especially anonymous) users do not seem to read the guidelines redirected on the front page (as we still get a lot of translations that are either not credited or are from translators on the "unreliable list"). Maybe we should make a rule regarding the matter (removing lyrics in such a manner will result in an instant block), put a warning on the front page and deal with it that way? We could maybe put a notice on the front page with "Recently there has been a large increase in counterproductive edits where users remove lyrics from pages without stating why. This is vandalism, and it needs to stop. Users would normally get a warning before they were blocked, but we have noticed that this has not stopped the behaviour. Therefore, if a user decides to vandalise a page in the manner shown above, they will immediately be blocked." or something along those lines. It carries the same sentiment as your blog post and gives admins the right to instablock people who vandalise pages. I'll make a forum post about it in a minute to make sure that all users agree with a new policy regarding that, as I'm sure many are just as tired of it as you and me are. Thank you for messaging me about it. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 11:45, October 15, 2016 (UTC) PS: I published my message before I was done. Sorry about that orz. Re: Request for adminship Hey TooPointOhh, I've been thinking about having another admin, actually, since Rachinaf and I largely work in the same time slot and an admin who works outside of this time slot would be handy. I'll have to ask Rachinaf about it and do some research about "electing" new admins, though. The last time someone became admin there weren't as many active contributors as there are now, what other contributors thought about it didn't really matter as most didn't stay longer than a month :/. Plus I'll have to contact NasuHime since she's the only bureaucrat and thus the only one who can grant other people new user rights. This might take some time, since NasuHime hasn't been online for about two years. If it'll take too long I'll ask the community central about it, but she'll probably answer quick enough. I'll ask Rachinaf about it tomorrow (+/- 15 hours from now) since I want to look into it a bit more and think about it a bit. If you want, I can keep you updated on progress. Amandelen (talk) 18:37, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello, First update: I talked to Rachinaf and they agree that we should get a new admin. To make sure that all users can vote, you should make an admin request here. Do keep in mind that if you nominate yourself/get nominated, you'll probably get asked questions which you should answer. Also, there is a chance that users will oppose to your admin request, but you should not take that personally. Keep in mind that an opposing user just thinks that you are not fit to become an admin; they do not dislike you. Most bigger wikis work with a 65% support ratio, but since this one doesn't have as many contributors as those 55% should be more than enough. The Request for adminship (RfA) should go on for at least a week, but preferably longer. It should be closed by a bureaucrat, but since NasuHime isn't active we'll see how that goes. I'll try to contact her once the RfA starts. To make sure that other users know about your nomination, one of us should make a highlighted forum post. You can either make it yourself and I'll highlight it, or I'll make it: whichever makes you more comfortable. However, if you decide that you want to make it yourself, I'd like you to add a small section with the rules of the Request for adminship page: * Any logged-in user can make an admin request. However, each admin request which is still going should have a new section * A user will become an admin if 55% of the users support them (this does not include users who decide to stay neutral) * The admin request is not about how you feel towards the user, but about if you think they are suitable to become an admin or not * No matter if you support the user, oppose the user, or want to stay neutral, please do write your name on the list. A small message with reasons for choosing to support/oppose/stay neutral would be preferred, but is only optional * Questions should go under the User: header, and should start with Q:. The answer should be marked with A: * Stay civil, be respectful towards each other They reason this has to be done with a page instead of a poll is that only logged-in users may vote. Since polls can also be voted on by anonymous users, they are unfortunately not suitable. To give people some more information, you might want to add a small message with why you want to become an admin and why you think you are suitable. Just a heads up: I won't be present for most of the day tomorrow due to real life, so I won't be able to reply to messages and such. I hope this gives you enough information about RfA for mow. If you have any other questions, please message me. Amandelen (talk) 19:10, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Good yob on the forum post! I highlighted the thread. Amandelen (talk) 20:24, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thank you for telling me. I've blocked them. Amandelen (talk) 10:00, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: RfA possible/ I am finally back! Hey, Welcome back! There are no rules prohibiting multiple RfA's by one person, so you can do an RfA again if you want to. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:44, July 11, 2018 (UTC)